majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Maeda Atsuko
Maeda Atsuko (前田敦子) is the main character of Majisuka Gakuen 1 and a major character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Maeda Atsuko. Appearance and Personality Maeda wears a Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a knee-length skirt. She has shoulder-length, dark brown hair. Like her father, Maeda also wears glasses. Before each fight, she would take them off and drop them on the floor. Only after the fight is finished does she pick them up and put them back on. She also wears two bracelets on her wrist, one pink and one blue. These bracelets hold a deep meaning for Maeda. They were given to her by her best friend Minami, presumably just before Minami's death. Part way through Majisuka Gakuen 2, Maeda has her hair cut into a short bob that goes just below her chin. Her glasses have changed to contact lenses. Prior to the events of Majisuka Gakuen, before her friend Minami died, Maeda wore the uniform of her former school. This was a short gray skirt, a collared white shirt, a navy blazer, and knee socks. Maeda also wore a pair of gold lace-up hightops, and a gold chain necklace with a rectangularly shaped pendant. Her hair was long and curled, and she did not wear glasses. Maeda is calm and quiet, avoiding trouble as best she can whilst attending Majijo. She has stated that she hates fighting due to Minami's death. Because of this, she decides that she is better off without friends as they will only get hurt because of her. Through the series, Maeda slowly becomes accustomed to having relationships once more. It is shown that she cares deeply for her friends, and wishes to protect them. She also has a strong sense of justice, as seen in season 2 when she skips school in order to clean up the streets of Japan. Maeda has a strong reaction when someone asks, "majisuka?" (are you serious?) or any derivation of the word. Often, she fights with whoever had spoken the words. History Maeda has always been a yankee (delinquent). It was rumoured that when she was only an 9 year old elementary school student, she defeated an opponent six years older than her. According to other urban legends, she was a "monster" whom even her own brother feared. It was also stated by Nezumi later in the series that Maeda had defeated an all-male yankee school. Presumably just before the events of the first series, Maeda attended the same school as her best friend Minami. She would often get into fights with her friend at her side. However, Minami later decided to stop fighting, and start studying to become a nurse. After Maeda was attacked and outnumbered by a large gang, Minami helped her fight them. Later, Minami convinced her friend to stop fighting and become more "serious". Minami also gave Maeda a pink bracelet with an "A" for Atsuko on it. She wore a similar one, colored blue with an "M" for "Minami". These bracelets were meant to seal the promise between the two friends. Unfortunately, another rival gang confronted Minami in a park one night in order to challenge Maeda. Because she refused to call Maeda, Minami was heavily injured. She later died in the hospital. Maeda witnessed two doctors checking Minami's vitals to no avail. Maeda felt a deep guilt, blaming Minami's death on the fact that she had not stopped fighting after making the promise to her friend. Minami's little sister, Erena, would come to bear a grudge against Maeda, believing that she had killed her sister. After this, Maeda became withdrawn, and no longer wished to have friends. She began studying to be a nurse, fufilling the goals that Minami had set for herself. Maeda also transferred from her former school just before the events of the first seasons storyline. Majisuka Gakuen Due to the previous events, Maeda transfers to Majisuka Gakuen and starts studying to become a nurse. She enters the school on the same day as Onizuka Daruma. When introduced to the class she bows politely, in stark contrast to Daruma, who makes a rude gesture. When Maeda goes to study at the library, she is confronted by Team Hormone. They try to intimidate her, in addition to taking her wallet. Maeda does not retaliate, simply walking away in silence. She passes Daruma, who was swiftly beaten and thrown down the stairs by Rappapa's underlings. As Maeda tries to walk by, Daruma grabs her ankle. She reluctantly supports Daruma on the way to the school infirmary. When Daruma asks why Maeda is even in this school, Meada abruptly drops her and walks away. Later on, Daruma is beaten up yet again. This time it is by Team Hormone, on the staircase leading to the roof. Maeda is sitting on the staircase studying, when Team Hormone drag Daruma down the staircase. Beginning to walk away, Maeda suddenly stops at the top of the staircase and overhears Daruma claim that she is "serious". Team Hormone continue to mock her, trying to force Daruma to admit that she has lost. When Daruma claims that she is "serious", prompting laughter from Team Hormone. The others are suprised when Maeda unexpectedly speaks, saying "I'm serious!". Turning to face the others, Maeda takes off her glasses and says: "In this world, there is nothing but serious!". Maeda fights and quickly takes out all of Team Hormone. The next day, with her new found respect for the other transfer student, Daruma decides to become Maeda's underling. She also addresses Maeda as "Atsu-ne," much to her chagrin. After word spreads that Maeda singlehandedly defeated Team Hormone, as witnessed by Sado, she becomes targeted by the Kabuki Sisters. In their first encounter, Maeda simply walks away from them, leaving Daruma behind, and in her attempt to "protect" Maeda, she is easily defeated and is told to bring Maeda with her the next day. Later that evening, after leaving the hospital where she work—where Oshima Yuko is staying—she crosses paths again with the Kabuki Sisters, who have defeated Daruma yet again after trying to take the two on by herself. After Ookabuki insults Maeda's "serious," the two fight, with Maeda gaining a decisive victory, much to Daruma and Kokabuki's surprise. One morning, as Maeda heads to school with Daruma following as usual, they are intercepted by several Yabakune students who are looking for Rappapa, specifically Yuko. Suddenly, a stranger, Gakuran, appears and attacks the outsiders as the rest flee. Gakuran continues to stalk Maeda, even returning a book she forgot. It is later revealed that it was Daruma who Gakuran had affections for, and she challenges Maeda to a fight, with Daruma on the line. When Gakuran says Maeda is not "serious," she responds that she is always "serious," and Maeda engages Gakuran, who is defeated when Maeda uses a one inch punch. Gakuran then confesses her new love for Maeda, when they were yet again confronted by Yabakune. Maeda becomes confused by this and ends up leaving with Daruma, who comments on Gakuran's abrupt change of heart. Shibuya later recruits the Sanshou Sisters to take care of Maeda. That morning, however, when the Sisters go to class 2-C, Maeda was late to school after her mother, Maeda Sachiko—a former Yabakune leader—returned home after a long absence. Maeda's mother convinces her to stay home, until Maeda rebukes her mother's advice to find friends who will chase the same dream to the top, saying that she does not fight and does not need friends. When Maeda arrives at school, she is confronted by the Sisters and they immediately engage her, only to be ordered to go to class by the principal, Nojima Yuriko, an ex-Rappapa leader and former archnemesis of Maeda Sachiko who competed for Maeda's father's affections. Later, at the hospital where Maeda works, Yuko invites her to play dodgeball, but Maeda declines, citing her work obligations. After work, she is confronted again by the Sanshou Sisters while returning home. Maeda prepares to fight them until she remembers overhearing Yuko say that the strong are targeted and that "if you don't like it then lose." She then allows herself to be beaten up before allowing them to take a picture as proof. The next day, Daruma pesters Maeda about the Sanshou Sisters and being friends, only for Maeda to coldly respond, "leave me alone". Maeda nearly punches Daruma in a fit of rage, and walks off alone. Back with a vengeance, the Sanshou Sisters attack Maeda again after school. They handcuff her to a roundabout and begin to beat her, with Maeda showing no resistance. Daruma comes to save Maeda, but is swiftly taken down by the three of them. However, Maeda, after Myao makes fun of Daruma's "serious" in her belief of friendship, takes down Manamana and Love-tan, both of whom flee and leave Myao behind ironically. Myao attempts to beat Maeda by herself but is grabbed by Daruma and kicked in the head by Maeda, knocking her unconscious. Daruma then takes the key to the handcuffs and frees Maeda. Walking home together, Daruma offers her a chicken wing, comically named the "wings of victory"—eaten after a victory—which Maeda accepts, showing signs of warming to Daruma's friendship. As word of her strength continued to spread, Maeda attracted the attention—after Nezumi suggests challenging her—of Choukoku, who had one more person to defeat before challenging Rappapa's "Four Heavenly Queens," Sado, and Yuko, totalling 100 people. The next morning, when Maeda arrived to school with Daruma, the two are stunned to see hundreds of flyers on the walls which say: "Transfer student Maeda Atsuko is a murderer." Maeda has a quick flashback of Minami before walking away. Later on, when Maeda goes to her uwabaki ''(Japanese indoor shoes) ''getabako ''(shoe cupboard), Choukoku approaches her, hearing of her strength, to which Maeda replies that it is just a rumor before leaving school. On her way home after work, Choukoku confronts Maeda, instigating a fight by asking, "''Majisuka?" Maeda defeats Choukoku who, despite being well-known for being strong, only manages a scratch on Maeda's face. She then leaves with Daruma, who tries to comfort her about her past. Following Maeda's recent string of victories, the queen Shibuya is anxious to take action, despite Sado's order not to. Shibuya interrupts Maeda's class to threaten and taunt her, starting the war with the "Four Heavenly Queens." Daruma, traumatized after the encounter with Shibuya—who she recognizes as leader of her former gang—leaves Team Hormone's to protect Maeda as she leaves to go train. After hearing from Team Hormone what happened, Maeda recalls her time with Daruma while studying her nursing book. In the meantime, Shibuya, on Nezumi's suggestion, sends Dance to challenge Maeda secretly behind Sado's back, only to be intercepted by Daruma, who has recently returned. Daruma then goes off to challenge Shibuya alone after explaining to Maeda why she must do so. Maeda later goes to rescue Daruma after some encouragement from Yuko. However, Shibuya does not let her simply leave, but when she insults Daruma(saying "Majisuka?"), Maeda accepts her challenge. Maeda imitates Daruma's fighting style and defeats Shibuya, surprisingly, in one hit—a headbutt. Later, Maeda comforts Daruma by refusing her "wings of victory," saying it was Daruma who had won. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Be Done Gallery 02-1.jpg|Maeda as she appears before transferring to Majijo vlcsnap-255006.png|Maeda as she appears in season 2 majijo_epi_0704.png Maeda Atsuko.jpg wasamin90.jpg|Maeda at the graduation ceremony. vlcsnap-162488.png|Maeda fighting Sado. 6d0927b6.jpg|Maeda after being attacked by the awakened Torigoya. c3569adc.jpg|Maeda praying at a temple. majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-014531.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-062748.jpg majisuka-gakuen-2-ep-01-033679.jpg © keismagic-majisuka gakuen-scene-8.jpg img_815931_9634588_3.jpg majisuka gakuen 2 ep 6(2).jpg 110618-0045360750.jpg Trivia *Maeda Sachiko (Atsuko's mother) was known to be a rival of the first Rappapa Leader, Nojima Yuriko. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student